Your an Idiot!
by Buttercup1999
Summary: "Wait what?" "I want to join! Are you deaf or something?" "No im not deaf! Prof! are you sure!" "Uh..." "Pleas daddy" "fine but dont tell anyone, not even your sisters!" "Yay!" "What!" "bakkkkaaa!" She pulled her bottom eye socket and stuck her tongue out. "Your asking for it!" "nu uh!" "uh huh!" "Buttercup, welcome to the academy for supers, consisting of now six students!" "HA!"
1. Episode 1: Oops? Busted

**Me: Hi!**

**Buttercup: Yo!**

**Me: In this story, Buttercup is gonna, well; she is gonna be that kind of weird girls, tough, sweet, weird, and special kind of girls. Like her personality in 'A Dorm Room for Two Isn't So Bad'.**

**Blossom: are we in the story? *raises eyebrow***

**Me: 'COARSE! But this is gonna be like a reality show kind of.**

**Bubbles: Oh! What's the storyline?**

**Me: Buttercup grows to be like the RRB'S sister but she ends up in love confusion with Butch.**

**Bunny: That's….kind of sweet.**

**Me: OH MY FUCKING TACOS! BUNNY JUST SAID THAT IT WAS SWEET! *Pulls alarm* GIRLY ALERT! GIRLY ALERT! BUTTERCUP! GET THE FRENCH TACOS!**

**Bell: um…French…tacos?**

**Me: Yes, French tacos.**

**Bell: right…**

**Me: Don't own 'em. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"_Buttercup…" A muscular voice whispered close to a girl's ear._

"_Y-yes, what do you want?" She whispered a bit frightened. Her wide green eyes were trying desperately to avoid his deep forest emeralds of eyes._

"_You don't have to be afraid, know."_

_She scoffed, "Yeah, well; I'm __**not**__ afraid." She emphasized the 'not'._

_He chuckled, and in a way, she found that attractive._

"_And why aren't you scared? Do you want to be here? Do you want to stay with me?" He asked her in a caring voice. Her eyes widened at the question as he leaned in._

_Did she?_

…_Closer…_

_Did she really want stay here?_

…_Closer…_

_Was being with him so amazing_

…_An inch away…_

_Wh-what has gotten into her?_

…_a centimeter away…_

_Has she-?_

"**BUTTERCUP, WAKE UP!**" A girl with ginger hair dressed in school girls uniform with a pink tie screamed. The said girl, Buttercup, jolted out of bed with a yelp and fell out.

"Blossom," she seethed in a warning towards the pink eyed girl. Blossom just stared blankly. "**WHAT THE HELL!**" She broke.

Blossom just glared. "It is the first day of a new school year! We are now juniors! We have to be up and at 'em if we should afford to receive a good first impression to the freshmen!"

Buttercup just blinked her green eyes and yawned. "Why?"

Blossom restricted the urge to strangle her sister.

"Because," she seethed through clenched teeth. "We are the Powerpuff girls. And as one we shou-" She was cut off by her sister waving her hand while smiling.

"We should set a good example and make them feel right! I get it! But Bloss, there is nothing to worry about!" She said while smiling reassuringly. Blossom smiled back.

Buttercup headed towards the bathroom but before she entered she stopped and turned her head which caught Blossom's attention.

"Oh, and can you please make me a breakfast taco? Really? Thanks!" Then she shot straight into the bathroom without hearing a response.

Blossom just shook her head. Sometimes her sister can be a really weird pain in the ass.

Buttercup looked in the mirror and brushed her long, up to her mid back, hair which was very attractive on her. She looked into her lime green eyes and sometimes wondered how was she created with such an impossible shade of green?

But it didn't matter. She had to get down before blossom had a cow…or two?

She shook her head from that thought.

"Oh Buttercup~" A bubbly voice sang out of her bathroom door. That voice can only belong to one person, Bubbles.

Buttercup quickly put on her school girls uniform. She sweat dropped. What is up with the skirts? Who ever invented school girl uniforms were perverts…and guys.

She opened the door and was greeted by a familiar blonde, pigtailed, blue eyed, cheery girl in the morning.

"Sup, Bubbles?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to see if you're ready. Bunny and Bell are waiting for you too!"

Buttercup smiled. Out of all her sisters, If she had to choose; her favorite would be Bubbles. She always cared about her and she can trust Bubbles with her secrets.

"All right, I'm ready! Let's go kick some educational ass!" She fist pumped and ran down stairs. Bubbles giggled after her.

"Finally, what took you so long, Buttercream?" A brunette with violet eyes glared at Buttercup.

"Just reading your diary, Oh by the way, I didn't know you still wear victorious secret bras!" Buttercup shrugged and said innocently.

Bunny glared at her sister. She can be a real pest. But she smirked.

"I ate your taco." Buttercup gasped. Her taco! HER TACO!

"You didn't!" She glared. Bunny's smirk increased.

"Oh I did."

"Both of you stop it please!" a girl with shining white hair that bounced when she walked came in. Her silver eyes were holding her nervousness but boldness.

They both looked down. "Sorry, Bell." They both murmured.

Bell just smiled. Blossom came after.

"Are you ready to go, girls?" They all nodded to their leader. Blossom smiled.

"Let's go!"

"Bye pops! Bye mom!" Buttercup called after her creator, and new mom Mrs. Keene.

"Bye!" They both called out. Professor was ready to go to the lab.

"Going to work, dear?" Sara Keene asked with a small smirk.

He smirked back. The lab wasn't just his work.

"Yes, Yes I am, honey!" he called as he went down the stairs.

He went towards his transporter which went only one way, to pokey oaks high.

* * *

"Well, this is it!" Bell said enthusiastically.

They all found out that their lockers are right next to each other. Buttercup found that boring. She wanted to meet new people too ya know? She also found out that they all have the same classes together.

Double boring! She inwardly groaned.

_**BRIIIINNNNNG!**_

Well, that's the bell!

All the halls started to clear up. And her sisters just followed.

Period by period the classes were boring. She knows everything about anything! Her sisters have that to so why be here again? Oh yeah, to be _normal._

She started walking down the clear halls with her sisters to free period. They were gonna go outside. But something caught Buttercups attention. A cat was there. Why was it here of all places? The kitten meowed and went behind a curtain. What was it doing here? There is not window behind it, so why? She stopped in front of it to look at it.

"Hey Buttercup, are you coming?" Bubbles asked a bit concerned. They were a bit ahead of Buttercup but they stopped to see what's wrong with her. Buttercup snapped out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, it's okay, you guys go on ahead." She said waving her hand.

Bunny was unsure.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"Alright, if you say so, Buttercup~" Bell sang. They all continued. Buttercup turned her head to the curtain. She pushed it away and saw multiple signs that said things like 'Keep out!', 'Stay away'. One that really confused her was this,

'Boomer luv's tacos!' in blue and after it said,

'You're so stupid' in red then was,

'Oh my god, shut up!' in gray and after that said

'I agree with gray eyes,' in purple, well at least she did know that one of them had grey eyes.

'-.-' Just, keep out.' That one was in green. She smirked, that one had got to be one of the reasonable ones.

It was all chained up and it looked like it was hiding something. She saw something next to it. It was a rope.

She inwardly sweats dropped. How come no one noticed this?

She pulled the rope and all the signs went up. She saw a whole that could fit a human body. She went through to find that black kitten. What can she say? Curiosity got the best of her.

When Buttercup got in she noticed that it was extremely dark in there. She couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Oh Mrs. or Mr. Cat~!" she sang out while she went further in.

"c'mon, there's got ta be a light switch around here somewhere." Buttercup muttered to herself.

She went further while touching the wall to see if there is a light switch until she found one.

"Aha!"

She turned it on and turned her head to see five boys with their arms crossed and glares on their faces. The one left of the middle one had the cat on his black hair. He had the most penetrating forest emerald eyes.

Buttercup nervously laughed. "Ehehe whoops?" she said unsure and nervously.

The one with the black, spike hair and bangs spiked down narrowed his eyes deeper.

Oh she is so busted.

* * *

**Me: what do you think?**

**Butch: it was pretty cool but why do I have the cat on my head.**

**Me: how do you know it was your head?**

**Boomer: um the person has black hair out of all of them so obviously it was Butch.**

**Brick: Don't forget his _emerald forest green eyes_ HAHA!**

**Buttercup: *blushes***

**Butch: *Blushes angrily***

**Bullet: pfft how _cute!_**

**Bliss: *sigh* why must you tease them? Its not like you don't call out Bunny in your sleep**

**Bullet: *Blush* NO I DON'T!**

**Me: *sigh* cmon! Read and Review!**


	2. Episode 2: The new girl sorta

**Me: I'm really happy you guys liked the story! I loved it to! So let's keep going, shall we?**

**Bubbles: *Giggles* we shall!**

**Me: Good!**

**Buttercup: um aren't you missing something?**

**Me: … *looks to see if I brought my purse* no I have my purse silly!**

**Bunny: She meant the disclaimer.**

**Me: oh! Psh why didn't you say so?**

**Blossom: oh lord.**

**Me: Bell, can you do it?**

**Bell: Sure! Buttercup1999 doesn't own us or the boys. She doesn't even own Bliss. It's sad really.**

**Me: well I feel insulted. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"**LET ME GO YOU, BAKA!**" The boy with the green eyes kept on walking with Buttercup over his shoulder, kicking him and making his uniform, which wasn't the normal one for this school, dirty. Buttercup noticed that all the boys were wearing different uniforms. How come? The cat meowed on top of Butch's head.

"This is your entire fault!" Buttercup glared at the cat. It just purred. She rolled her eyes. This is gonna be a horrible year.

"Butch, are you sure about this?" The ginger asked, well, gingerly. Well at least she knows that Butch is the boy carrying her. Where have she heard that name before? Oh my god!

"**YOU'RE BUTCH JOJO**?" She screamed in shock. Said boy smirked slightly and nodded. Her eye twitched in annoyance.

"Then you must be Brick," she pointed at the ginger. "Boomer," She pointed at the blond. "Bliss," she pointed at the gray haired. "And you're Bullet." She ended by pointing at a brunette who just nodded with a smirk.

"You got it, babe." Bullet said. Buttercup glared.

"Don't call me babe, asshole."

A moment of silence went between them. The only sounds were heard of the boy's footsteps.

"I can walk you know?" Buttercup yelled in annoyance. Butch growled.

"I know that, _puff_."

"Tch, didn't think you did, _ruff!_" she shot back.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Baka!"

"TEME! (Bastard)"

"DOBE! (Stupid)"

"Shut up!" Brick yelled. They both shut up. Bliss took his turn to speak.

"Buttercup, we aren't evil anymore."

"Oh I know!" she replied cheerily. They all looked at her confused, Boomer the most.

"How do you know?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Duh, if you were still evil you would've destroyed me by now!"

Butch nodded. "She's got a point."

Buttercup smiled then went back to kicking.

"**NOW, LET ME GO**!"

Butch ignored her rants. Her kicks don't hurt any way.

She nailed the jewels. Butch's eye twitched. Okay that hurt. He put her down.

"There, you happy?" He asked annoyed. She kicked him hard in the knee. He doubled over pain.

"Now I am!" She scoffed. The boys lauged.

"Buttercup, you have got to teach me how to kick like that!" Boomer exclaimed. Bullet nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" Bliss got excited. "Me first!" Brick got annoyed though. "No way, she'll teach me first!"

Buttercup got flustered. She never knew people would ask her how to kick like that.

Butch was angry. He pushed his brothers away and grabbed her wrist, dragging her.

"Ow, hey!" she yelled in protest. He ignored her. The rest went after them.

"Come on bro, we were just joking!" Bullet yelled. Butch looked back with a glare.

"It didn't look like you were joking to me!"

Buttercup made Butch stop and look her in the eye by accident. Her 'girly shyness' kicked in and made her turn away with a blush. Butch's eyes soften and he grabbed her hand softly which caused shock to the group of boys and Buttercup.

"Come on, we're just gonna tell our teacher about this. You weren't supposed to be here and he'll just know what to do. We aren't gonna hurt you." He said softly. Buttercup was a bit hesitant but when she looked into his eyes, she smiled.

"Okay. But can I just ask you, why do you have a cat on your head? What her name?" as a response the cat meowed.

"No name." Butch responded easily as they continued walking. Buttercup cooed.

"Aw that's so cute! Just like you Mrs. Nono!"

"No he means no name." Bliss answered. Butch raised his eyebrow.

"Did you just…coo?" He asked while smirking. Buttercup blushed.

"N-no, I didn't!"

Butch rolled his eyes.

"Riiight, I believe you." He sarcastically stated.

She rolled her eyes. They kept on walking with a bit of an awkward silence. Finally they reached a door. Boomer slowly opened it. Buttercup's first choices of words were 'whoa!'

It was like the room was a computer. The room was white and blue which were the computers. There was a huge screen at the left and a few feet away were a couch. When she looked up there were huge stories and stairs. There were like, one million rooms!

Then a capsule slowly came from the bottom. Once it reached the top, a man she recognized came out.

"Dad?"

"Buttercup?"

The boys were confused and shocked.

"DAD!"

* * *

The boys were sitting on the couch with Buttercup in the middle who had her head hung low. Boomer gulped, that was the look when Butch was about to kill someone.

"Daddy?" Buttercup asked in a very, _very_, frightening voice. The professor just gulped.

"Yes…darling?" He asked hesitantly.

"Wanna tell my _why_ are you here?"

The boys even gulped. Man was she scary.

"Um well you see, funny story actually! I was just filling in a request from the mayor who told me to take care of the boys so I decided to make a high school for supers! Um the boys are now seniors, so say hello to your senpai's! **(A/N: in Japanese society the Japanese word "senpai," means a senior or superior in any academic or corporate organization in society.)**" The professor laughed nervously.

Buttercup sweat dropped. Aren't her and her sisters supers. She shook her head from that thought and Butch laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked smiling. She liked his laugh.

"You, you shook your head like a dog in the cutest way possible!" He said as if it was nothing. She blushed. Brick smirked. Butch just realized what he said and blushed to.

"Hey, Butch, just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean you can flirt with my daughter!" The professor said a bit angry. "And don't flirt back, Buttercup!" He groaned.

"**WE WEREN'T FLIRTING**!" The both simultaneously screamed. Bullet laughed as did Boomer. Then a thought came to Buttercup.

She seethed, "Dad, you still didn't explain **WHY THE GIRLS AND I AREN'T IN THIS SCHOOL!**"

He chuckled nervously. "Well you see, I thought you girls would want to be," He swallowed hard. "Oh I don't know Normal? Please don't hurt me!" The professor put his arms up in defense.

The boys were confused. Why would she hurt him? Just beca-

"NORMAL, ARE YOU SERIOUS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THERE IS A REASON WHY I'M DIFFERENT! IT'S BECAUSE I HATE BEING THE SAME!" She screamed. Oh, now they see why. Buttercup calmed down after that rant.

Then she had an idea. "I want to join!"

The boys were shocked.

"Wait what?" Butch asked?

"I want to join! Are you deaf or something?" Buttercup put a hand on her hip and looked questiongly at him. Bliss laughed.

"Yes, yes he is." He answered.

Butch got annoyed. "No, I'm not deaf! Prof! Are you sure!" He yelled to the professor. But the professor didn't know what to do.

"Uh…"

It's time to use Bubble's 'puppy dog power' jutsu (technique) to use.

"Please daddy!" She begged with her best puppy dog pose and her hand crossed together.

How could he say no to those eyes? "Fine but don't tell anyone, not even your sisters!" Professor said sternly. Butch was shocked.

"Yay!" Buttercup squealed.

"What!" Butch yelled. The others didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Bakkkk~a" Buttercup sang out and pulled her bottom eye socket with her finger and stuck her tongue out.

"You're asking for it!" He yelled peeved.

"Nu uh!" Buttercup shot.

"Yu huh!" He shot back.

The boys rolled their eyes while the professor just smiled.

"Buttercup, welcome to the academy for supers, consisting of now, six students!" The professor welcomed.

"HA!"

Butch just growled.

"You guys act like an old married couple." Boomer pointed out randomly. Bullet slurped his drink.

"I know right?" He stated. Brick nodded and mumbled,

"More like a young married couple." Bliss who heard this laughed and said, "But aren't they _perfect?"_

Butch and Buttercup just gagged but secretly they thought,

'_Does she/he kiss good?'_

"But Buttercup, you must treat the boys with respect. You're still a junior and they are seniors so you must be good. The boys smirked while she pouted but then smirked.

"Okay then!" She walked over to Butch and sat on his lap. The boys went wide eyed.

"Senpai, can you please show me around?" She said in the cutest way possible. Butch could only blush and nod. The rest's jaws dropped and screamed.

"**NANI! (WHAT!)"**

Buttercup laughed and got up. She stood up to the boys and the Professor who were confused, and with an anime smile, she said,

"Kimitachiwa baka desu! (You guys are idiots!)"

This is gonna be an amazing year.

* * *

**Me: I liked this one a lot!**

**Butch: me too!**

**Brick: That's cause Buttercup sat on your lap.**

**Butch: NO! *Blush***

**Bliss: YES! *Mock blush***

**Butch: *growl***

**Bullet: You just hit the red button.**

**Boomer: Please don't hurt me!**

**Me: Kami! Baka! (God! Idiots!) Read and review!**


	3. Episode 3: Nekochan! Bullet the cat?

**Me: Hey guys! I decided to do a pattern with my stories. Like this one and I'll be there for you. SO there.**

**Bubbles: Anytime you feel alone put on your headphones! Love, love is coming through your head phones~.**

**Me: Ooh I love this song!**

**Me and Bubbles: Any time you feel alone put on your headphones ~ Love, love is coming through your headphones~X2 Lo-o-ove is coming through your headphones~**

**The rest: (sing along)**

**Bunny: *while dancing* Please read and tell us what you think!**

**Blossom: *while dancing* In other words review!**

**Buttercup: *While dancing* Also She doesn't own this song, the boys, or us!**

**Bell: *While dancing* ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Buttercup joined the H.F.S (High school for supers). The Professor told the principle and he only nodded. Her sisters ask why she hasn't been in the classes and she explained (Cough) Lied (Cough) that her schedule was changed.

Bubbles and Bell were a bit disappointed about that but didn't let it go to their head. She also got a new uniform which she changes into when she reaches the secret base. It looks like the gray uniform but instead black. Right now she's hearing a new announcement from the professor with the boys.

"Okay, now I know you all know that I have been working on a new experiment-"

"Get on with it!" Boomer yelled impatient. Brick, who was sitting beside him, wacked him on the head. With that, Bliss cleared his throat,

"Go on professor."

The professor nodded. "As I was saying, I want a test subject," With that they all stood up. "Now who wants to be my lab ra- I mean assistant."

They all looked at each other. Bullet, who wasn't paying attention and listening to music, didn't. They all took a step back except Bullet. When he noticed they were all staring at him, he took his headphones off.

"What?"

Buttercup looked with pity at him and touched his shoulder.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Butch was tense at how she touched him but didn't let it get to him.

Bullet was more confused than ever.

"Uh…what?"

* * *

"Prof, I'm not so sure about this…" Bullet nervously fidgeted behind the screen glass wall. The professor pressed a button on the other side and spoke through the speaker.

"Don't worry! This is just a supposed to increase your power or change it! Let's just say, it won't hurt…hopefully." Professor muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" As the professor was about to close the door the little cat came inside the side where Bullet was. Then Professor started the motion.

There was a huge flash and after that, the ruffs and Puff were surprised while the professor was having a nervous breakdown.

Brick came up to the screen and pressed a button,

"Bro, whatever you do, don't look in the mirror."

Bullet was scared at this point, "Wha-what do you mean?"

They all came into the room and Butch handed him a mirror.

"**NANI! (WHAT!)**" He yelled.

Bullet now had cat ears and a tail. He looked, well, oober cute in Buttercup's opinion.

"Kawaii! (Cute!)" She squealed. Bullet looked pissed as he heard that, he didn't want to be cute!

"Damn it, don't call me cute!" He yelled at her but Buttercup was too busy floating anime style with hearts in her eyes. Brick twitched.

"Did she just…squeal…?" He muttered to Bliss, He also sweat dropped.

"I-it was cute…" Bliss also muttered back. Boomer was just looking at Bullet blankly then yelled. "**LET ME PULL YOUR TAIL**!" He started chasing around Bullet who yelled in protest. While they were doing that Bullet yelled directly to the professor,

"**PROFESSOR! YOU ARE GONNA FIX THIS WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT** ooh a yarn~"

Everyone sweat dropped including Boomer who stopped chasing him.

The professor nodded, "Alright, Brick and Bliss, you're gonna help me find the antidote for this uh…_**CAT**_astrophe!" He laughed. "Get it catastrophe!" They all stayed quiet. "Get it cause Bullet's part cat and uh…Oh forget it!"

"Boomer, you're gonna go with Buttercup and Butch to make sure that Bullet doesn't leave. If he does, you need him back by the end of the sunset or else he'll become a cat." They nodded and looked for Bullet.

"Alright Bullet, come on lets-" Her sentence was quickly cut off because they saw Bullet nowhere in sight.

When they turned their head to the left, they saw Bullet going into the transporter that leads Buttercup's house because he was following the yarn. They yelled in protest for him to stop.

"Bullet, **STOP**!" But he didn't listen and went up by accident.

Boomer started freaking out, he does that often.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Bullet's gone and we need to find him or else the professor is gonna be really mad and, like really, really mad and we'll all get in trouble and Bullet is gonna become a cat and I can't have a cat for a brother man! **I JUST CAN'T**" Boomer shook Butch back and forth.

"Boomer!" Butch and Buttercup both yell at him to stop. He stopped.

"Nani? (What?)" He asked all back to normal.

"Okay look all you we need to do is follow him and pray that no one see's him." Butch said calming himself and his team mates down. They both nodded.

"Right!"

But Buttercup just realized something; her sister's schedule right now is free period. They always go home at free period.

"Oh god." She muttered hoping no one would hear her. But Butch did.

"What?" He told her. Buttercup looked nervous. She didn't want Boomer breaking down again so she grabbed Butch's hand and turned to Boomer,

"One moment, please." And she left.

"Senpai, it's free period now for my sisters!" she whispered. Butch shrugged,

"So?" he muttered. Her eye twitched.

"Omea sokoshi… (you little…)" she muttered but shook it off. "Look, my sisters go home at free period. Get it now, baka!" she yelled/whispered.

Butch nodded. "That's….not good." He said wincing. She nodded in confirmation.

There was a bit of silence. They both noticed how close they were standing near each other. She was pretty short so her face was looking at his chest, refusing to look at his eyes and he was looking down waiting for that moment. Buttercup was blushing furiously.

"Um, senpai, come on. We need to make sure nothing will happen to Bullet-senpai." She said. He nodded and sighed with aggravation.

"C'mon, Boomer-senpai!" She yelled to him. Boomer nodded and went in the tube with them.

"So what were you guys talking about?" he asked. Buttercup explained.

He winced. "Ooh that's…not good." Buttercup sweat dropped.

"You guys really are brothers aren't you?" she asked in sheer confusion.

"Yup!" they both said simultaneously. She shook her head and smiled.

Once they reached the top of the lab in Buttercup's house, they searched for Bullet.

"Now where could he be? Hmmm…" Boomer muttered while looking around with a finger on his chin. Butch found a trail of yarn.

"Guys, over here!" He yelled at them.

"Shh!" Buttercup hissed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry!" she rolled her eyes. They all went out of the lab and down stairs. They saw Bullet in the living room and Bunny coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Buttercup!" she waved from the other side of the hall. The boys looked down the stairs to make sure Bullet was still there.

"Um hi!" Buttercup yelled back at her. Buttercup blocked any view or passage to downstairs to stop her from going and finding a half human half cat.

"Um…Buttercup…can you move…? Please? I need some water." Bunny said

"Huh? Yeah sure!" Buttercup relied but not moving. Bunny moved to the side but Buttercup went in front of her. She looked at Buttercup in a weird way and moved to the other side. But Buttercup still went in front of her.

Bunny rolled her eyes. "Um Buttercup…I mean now."

Buttercup was running out of ideas. "Um…who needs water? Psh it's all like 'ooh I'm H2O, I don't need people to drink me! Oh please stop!' then 'Gulp!' It finishes and you have to go get it again!"

Boomer and Butch couldn't help but stare at Buttercup. She gave mouthed, 'I'm trying, assholes!'

"Huh who are you talking to?" Bunny turned around to see Boomer and Butch who just stood shocked.

Bunny smirked. "Oh so, these two are your _boyfriends?_" she stretched at the end. All three blushed but Butch and Buttercup the most. But a thought came to her mind.

"**YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WHORE TO HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS!**" she screamed. Bunny smirked.

"I know~" she sang. Buttercup was about to choke her from a distance until Bunny started to speak again.

"So, who are they?" she asked. Butch and Boomer looked at each other nervously. Buttercup motioned them to think of something quick. God, they can be such dopes! Her sisters can absolutely **NOT **find out her senpai's are her past enemies!

"I'm Hitoshi!" Butch stated.

"I'm Kioshi!" Boomer stated. Bunny smiled.

"Well nice to meet you!" With that she went down stairs with all three of them protesting. Then out of now where, Bullet purred and rubbed against Bunny's leg.

"…uh…hi?" she said unsure if she should beat the crap out of him or not.

Bullet looked up with the cutest cat eyes possible.

"Nya~?" he meowed. Bunny cooed, "Aww so cute! Weird, but cute!" she exclaimed.

Butch and Boomer each took an arm of Bullets and dragged him upstairs. Buttercup went in front of Bunny and waved her hands in front of Bunny's face.

"You didn't see anything! Right?" Buttercup declared and Bunny nodded obviously confused.

"Good!" Buttercup replied cheerfully and skipped upstairs.

Bunny looked at the coffee she was drinking.

"I got to lay off the caffeine…" she muttered to herself but she couldn't help think,

'_Sono neko otokonoko wa kawaī (__**That cat boy was cute)'**_

She shrugged it off.

* * *

"Prof, are you sure this formula will work? It seems off?" Brick asked the professor unsurely.

"What makes you say that?"

Bliss pointed at the, now moving and possibly alive formula.

"Ooohhhh…that's not good."

* * *

Buttercup quickly put a big oversized hoody on Bullet and put the hood on him and stuffed his tail in his pants. There, now he won't be called freak.

"Ow! Hey, watch the tail, princess Nya~!" Bullet yelled to Buttercup. She twitched. Before she could pummel some senses into him Butch held her by the waist so she wouldn't.

"**LET ME AT 'EM!**" She screamed. Boomer shook his head.

"If you killed him then Brick would kill you and Butch would kill Brick and Bliss would kill Butch and I would kill Bliss and would die of sheer guiltiness and depression and commit suicide." Boomer stated plainly. An awkward silence passed through until Butch had to comment.

"**WHY WOULD I KILL BRICK CAUSE HE KILLED BUTTERCUP!**" He screamed. Buttercup was shocked at that reason.

"**THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SAY?**" She screamed. Boomer pretended to clean out his ears.

"Ah Urusai! **(Shut up!)**" He said annoyed. All three of them started their argument while Bullet sat there confused. He looked out the window and saw the sun was coming down.

"Aw man! Seriously nya?"

* * *

"Professor, hurry up! We don't have any time left!" Bliss yelled at him while putting the ingredient on the table. The professor stressed out

"**AH! I KNOW! I KNOW! JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE**! Okay let's see now, the plutonium goes first and…wait…was it the toxins that go first?"

Brick face palmed and yelled. "Professor!"

"**AHHH!**" The professor screamed from Bricks loud booming voice and ended up putting chemical x in the concoction. The concoction turned purple and that's the exact formula is. Well, Professor _does _make extraordinary things by accident. Huh, guess they were right.

"**CONTACT BUTCH, BUTTERCUP, AND BOOMER NOW!** There is only five minutes left till sundown!"

Brick nodded and left. But there was one question on Bliss's mind, how come…?

"Why is it always sundown?" He asked the professor. The professor just shrugged.

"Buttercup always wanted to live the 'five minutes till sundown' theme." He answered plainly. Bliss understood.

"Ooohhhh!"

* * *

The argument kept on going on. Boomer stopped a while ago and is just watching in amusement. Bullet came back with two drinks in his hand.

"Thanks dude." Boomer said while taking a drink.

"No prob nya." Bullet said and sat down.

"It's your fault for letting that cat out of your site!" Buttercup yelled at Butch.

"Oh so it's my fault? Well you shouldn't have let gave Bullet that yarn ya crazy psychopath!" Butch yelled.

"Jerk!" steps closer.

"Bitch!" steps closer.

"Asshole!" steps closer.

"**UGLY**!" Steps closer.

"**BASTARD!**" Steps closer. By now, they were bout centimeters away, just glaring at each other. Bullet chocked on his drink and Boomer stared wide eyed.

Then a flash of her dream/nightmare came to mind. She looked into his emerald green eyes and thought they looked exactly like the boy in her dreams. His eyes are so beautiful. She reached to touch his face but then Bullet screamed.

They both jerked their heads to where he was.

Bullet was growing fur.

"Oh, that's not good." Boomer said. Then he got a call.

_**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**_

_**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Boy)**_

_**Yea Yea Yea (Yea Yea Yea)**_

_**The Rock City Boy (The Rock City Bo-**_

"Hello?"

….

"Oh, Hi Brick!"

…

"Three minutes till sundown, huh? Okay, we'll be right there!" Then Boomer ended the call. They all stared at him for a few seconds until his phone rang again.

"Y'ello?" He answered.

…

"Oh you mean now?"

Yelling was heard on the phone.

"Okay, okay, take a chill pill, dude. Kay Bye." He ended the phone call again. A second after the silence Boomer was the first to speak.

"**WE HAVE TO GO NOW**!"

With that, they all took Bullet and scurried to the professors lab. They took the tube and went down. When they got down they rushed to the professor.

"Quickly! Take this concoction and put it on your body!" Bliss yelled. Bullet nodded and put the concoction on his body.

5

Bullet rubbed on his arms.

4

Then he rubbed his hair.

3

He rubbed his ears and tail.

2

He rubbed his hands and face

1

The purple of the formula glowed out and a huge flash came. The others covered their eyes. Then the glow went down.

"Well…how do I look?" Bullet asked. They all smiled. Buttercup handed him a mirror. "Here you are."

When he looked in the mirror he found out all the hair was gone and his ears and tail too.

"**YATTA!** (**I DID IT!**)" Bullet screamed. They all cheered and celebrated.

* * *

Buttercup was in the lab on the other side of the glass wall.

"P-Prof, are you sure about this?" Butch asked stuttering a bit. Everyone else murmured In agreement.

"D-Dad?" Buttercup stuttered. The professor just laughed evilly.

"Ku, ku, ku!" He pulled the lever. But they didn't know that no-name came inside with Buttercup.

After the flash died down they saw…**SEXY**?

"Nya~?" Buttercup meowed. She was wearing a top that had a green zipper a little undone and it showed _way _too much of bottom huge cleavage and she had black short shorts and didn't even go past her thighs. She had her black ears and tail.

(**A/N she looked like this: www. wallpaperadda view/anime-cat-girl_ ) (Without all the spaces and add a 'com(y) at the end of wallpaperadda also without they 'y') **

The boys blushed hard and drooled. Butch just blushed extremely hard.

"Professor!" Butch yelled threateningly. He just chuckled nervously.

"Uh…whoops?" The professor turned to Brick "Brick! Do we have any more of the serum?"

"Huh…what?" Brick snapped out of his daze.

"Brick…" The professor warned. Brick found out he was staring at his teachers daughter."

"AH! Um no sir."

"Oh no this is not good!" Boomer yelled. He started freaking out again. Bliss tried to control him and Brick and Bullet were fighting about not staring at Buttercup.

"Daddy…Nya~" Buttercup warned threateningly…sort of.

"I love you sweety, hehe." The professor, again nervously said. He gulped. "Oh I'm so dead."

"'Tto-san nya? **(Dad?)"**

"Yes?"

"Anata baka.** (You're an idiot.)**"

He sighed. "I know."

It's true, they _all _were idiots but hey, what can you do? You end up loving them anyway.

Butch came in while there was total chaos outside of the glass wall. Buttercup backed away while blushing.

"Holy shit! Are you gonna rape me nya?" She asked a bit freaked out.

Butch rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot." He hissed. Buttercup pouted. Butch smirked.

"Oh so you _wanted_ me to rape you?" He asked while coming closer. Buttercup blushed.

"**NO I DIDN'T**! I am not an idiot nya! That's all nya! Idiot!" She screamed back. Butch smiled a bit. He took her hand. By now everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"We're you're idiots." He stated. Everyone smiled. They also laughed a little. Buttercup smiled.

They may be idiots but they were _her_ idiots. One more that the other…

* * *

**Me: Pretty good, ne?**

**Brick: Yup!**

**Bliss: Hilarious!**

**Butch: Awesome.**

**Boomer: CAKE!**

**Bullet: HORRIBLE! Why was I the cat, human thing?**

**Me: cause it suits you!**

**Bullet: -.-' You're a cruel, cruel woman.**

**Me: I try! Read and review please!**


	4. Episode 4: It's a Date! I think

**Me: Hey guys! LONG TIME NO SEE! I was making a comic and stuff but the problem was that I'm really bad at it…He he. Anyway here's another episode!**

**Blossom: UGH when are we in it!**

**The girls besides Buttercup: YEAH!**

**Me: *sweat drop* eheheheheh you have to wait *gulp* okay?**

**Bubbles: *sigh* okay**

**Me: Good!**

**Bunny: She doesn't own us or the RRB or the professor, or the mayor, or Mrs. Keane or Mrs. Bellum.**

**Bell: Oh and the gang-green-gang and-**

**Me: OKAY THEY GET IT!**

**Buttercup: *Sigh* ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S: Every episode is like a few days later in the series.**

* * *

After the kitten incident, Buttercup and Bullet were both turned back to normal. She grew closer to them and they have two nicknames for her. One is Blow, Butch came up with that and one is BC, they all came up with that. Butch is the only one allowed to call her Blow. The boys and Buttercup were all sitting on the couch in the H.S.F.S (High School for Supers). It was free time since the professor had to work on a new experiment. After this they have music. Buttercup was kind of confused.

She knew this was a different school so the music had to be different too, right? Brick was reading a book while chewing bubble gum. Boomer and Bullet were playing tap-tap revenge. Butch was on his phone. Bliss was on his laptop, and Buttercup was cuddling between Butch and Brick. They both hand an arm around her, Butch at her waist and Brick at her arm. Brick and Buttercup had a brotherly sisterly love between each other just like the rest of the boys. Butch found that out after her spending time with all of them.

She spent a lot of time with Butch though. He didn't know why but being with her made his stomach flutter. Buttercup was right now taking a nap in between them. He couldn't help but think she's really cute when she sleeps. Seriously, she's like a little kitten.

She's a bit weird too…Okay, a lot weird, but that's what makes her amazing.

The bell rang so they have to go to music. Brick and Butch tried to wake Buttercup up.

"Yo, BC, we got to go to music." Brick mumbled nudging her. Butch nudged her too.

"C'mon, Blow. Wake up." He whispered. Buttercup stirred a little and woke up. Boomer shot up and exclaimed, "**YOSH! (ALRIGHT!) TIME TO GET A MOVE ON**!"

Bullet wacked him on the head and muttered a 'Shut up'. Boomer started to fake cry (You know like those anime river tears) and whimpered. "You's so mean!" Buttercup giggled and stretched. But she didn't notice that she was showing a good view of her ass. Butch couldn't stop staring. God, he's a pervert.

They all started walking up stairs to the music room. Buttercup was still a bit tired and involuntary cuddled on Butch's arm. He blushed a bit but let her do it.

Once they made it to the music room the boys hesitated from opening the door. Buttercup was confused so she opened it instead.

And inside was none other than…

* * *

"Femme-Fatale!"

Said woman, looked over at the boys and sneered. But when she saw Buttercup she smiled warmly.

"Hello, Buttercup! My have you grown! You have grown into such a fine young woman! I mean of course you have! Just look at you!" Femme exclaimed. Then she turned to the boys and glared darkly at them. "I'm surprised these pig-headed boys tried to molest you yet."

The boys glared back at her while trying to restrain Boomer from hitting her. She ignored her with the wave of her hand and turned back to Buttercup.

"But of course you wouldn't let them would you!"

Buttercup was trying to add 1 and 1 together to figure out why she was her music teacher.

"I didn't know you liked music." Buttercup told Femme. Said teacher only smiled. The boys were shocked she didn't ask, "Why are you glaring at the boys? Did they do something?" or something like that! What was wrong with girls?

"Well I always liked music, especially the piano!" Femme Fatale exclaimed.

The boys all fell down anime style, all excepting the fact that they're ignored.

Buttercup smiled. She then looked at the boys. "What's wrong you guys?"

They all stood up and looked at her with an 'Are you fucking serious?' face.

Bliss shook his head. "If you _must_ know, did you not notice the glares Femme sexist gave us?"

Buttercup smiled. "No, I noticed. It's just the way she is!" She exclaimed. They all sweat dropped at that point.

Femme fatale glared again. "Boys…**TO YOUR SEATS**!" She screamed. They all winced and rushed to their seats while Femme was kindly taking Buttercup to hers which conveniently was next to Butch's.

"**ALRIGHT BOYS, HAND ME YOUR SONG SHEETS**!" all the boys handed their songs that they were supposed to write. She wished she could just put a failing grade on all of them but the professor would find out and she would be in big trouble. She decided to be _at least_ a bit nice to the boys today.

Femme turned to Buttercup. "Sweet heart, I need you to give me an original song by tomorrow but today you can just sing a random song. Just to see what level you're on." She said sweetly. "But right now we need to hear _Butch's _extra homework he earned while being disrespectful."

Said boy shivered. All he did was tell her she didn't have to be a sexist bitch. Was that so wrong?

Butch sighed and got up to the small stage and took a guitar and some sheets out of his bag.

He took a deep breath and…

"Why this genre of song again?" He asked grudgingly. He hated sad love songs!

Femme crossed her arms. "Because…I said so."

He sighed as an answer and began to sing.

* * *

_**(Sorry… (By all-star weekend))**_

_Dot, dot, dot (x4)_

_You keep on calling me up crying saying sorry dot, dot, dot_

_Don't call me not, not, not, sorry dot, dot, dot_

_But I ain't buying all your lying saying sorry ah, ah, ah_

_Don't call me not, not, not, sorry dot, dot, dot_

_Hey baby girl, I was stupid._

_Gave you my world, would you excuse me?_

_You keep insisting, saying you miss me,_

_But you can't miss me with the things that you do._

_N-n-n-no more calling me, w-w-w-why you bugging me?_

_Sorry that I saw through your lies._

_N-n-n-no more calling me, n-n-n-now you ain't listening._

_There's nothing that can change my mind._

_You keep on calling me up crying, saying "sorry..." don't call me not, not, not, sorry dot, dot, dot_

_But I ain't buying all your lying saying sorry ah, ah, ah_

_Don't call me not, not, not, sorry dot, dot, dot_

**(End of song)**

* * *

"I didn't finish." Butch stated. But his brothers and Buttercup clapped and whooped any way.

"You were amazing, Senpai!" Buttercup called out. Femme fatale rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you were okay. But I want the song finished, got it?" Butch nodded.

"Okay Buttercup, time for you to get up here." Femme called to her. She nodded nervously and got up to the piano.

* * *

_**(My original song! hehe) **_

_I work it out._

_I keep it in._

_You try to fight _

_I always win._

_I have my flaws_

_From in and out_

_I sing a song_

_And it's about._

_You, me, under the rain_

_Me, you, over the stars_

_I, take, all of our sins, _

_You, take, all of the pain._

_You me together._

_Ourselves._

_You weep and cry_

_From your black heart_

_You love to fight_

_It's your own true art._

_I'd love to take_

_It all from you_

_But you deny_

_It's not all true._

_You me under the rain_

_Me you over the stars_

_I take all of our sins_

_You take all of the pain._

_You me together._

_Ourselves._

_Let's show them_

_Let's how them_

_How we are not outcasts._

_Let's show them_

_Let's show them_

_How it's all in the past_

_We'll show them_

_We'll show them_

_How we fight for our lives_

_We'll show them_

_We'll show them_

_How we both survive_

_You me under the rain_

_Me you over the stars_

_We take all of our sins_

_We take all of the pain._

_You me together._

_Ourselves._

_You me under the stars_

_Me you over the rain_

_I take all of your pain_

_You take all of our sins _

_You me together._

_Ourselves._

_**(End of** **Song)**_

* * *

All the boys stood in shock of how beautiful she sounded. Boomer, of course, was the first to recover from that shock and screamed. "**YO SIS! WAY TO GO!"** Buttercup giggled while they all clapped and whooped. Butch just smiled a bit. She walked back to her seat.

"Buttercup, you…were…AMAZING! HA IT PROVES IT! GIRLS ARE AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Femme Fatale laughed like a maniac. They all stared at the loony teacher. Bullet raised his hand.

"Yes, purple nurple?" She asked. Bullet sighed at the new nickname while his brothers and 'sis' laughed.

"Butch can sing as well as Buttercup ya know." He stated. Femme Fatale froze. She didn't think of that. She glared at Butch who stared at her bored.

"You are so lucky I'm not gonna rip your throat out." She threatened. "And that goes for all of you insolent boys!" They all gulped except Butch.

"Ha-hai! (Y-yes!)" They simultaneously stuttered. Butch just rolled his eyes.

With that, Femme Fatale continued on with the lesson. Once music was done, they all went to their next class. English was pretty boring. It was all advanced but still. Once the teacher left for a bathroom break, Boomer popped out of his chair and went to Brick.

"Let's get those two greens together!" He exclaimed in a whisper. Brick looked up from his work. "No." Boomer made an epic angry face and pointed at him and said.

"**WHAT YOU SAY, WOMAN!**" Boomer screamed. Everyone looked at the two. Brick slapped his forehead. Boomer just realized what he said and stared at everyone else and nervously laughed.

"So…ha-ha…weird weather today isn't it?" He said to Brick. The boys and Buttercup all turned back to what they were doing.

"Fine, as long as you keep your loud trap SHUT!" Brick whispered/yelled. Boomer floated anime style with happy tears.

"You are the best bro **EVER**!" Boomer whispered back. Brick rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Senpai, I didn't know you could sing?" Buttercup asked Butch. He looked up.

"_I_ didn't know _you_ could sing." He stated. She laughed while he smiled.

"That makes two of us!" She exclaimed. He really liked how she smiled for something that pleased her. He's seen her sad sometimes but she always say how he could always cheer her up.

He's kind of proud being the only one that can cheer her up like he can.

"Ne, ne! It'll be then weekend tomorrow! Do you and the boys wanna go see me at work? I need someone to pick me up anyway." Buttercup stated. Buttercup at work…In an outfit…He's in.

"Sure." Butch answered. She smiled. "Great! My shift starts at three and ends and six. You don't mind staying that long right?" She asked. Butch shook his head.

"I don't mind."

* * *

"**WE MIND!**"

Butch rolled his eyes. The boys were just walking home right after Butch explained what they'll be doing tomorrow.

"Why do you mind?" He asked them. Bliss coughed.

"May I just remind you that we don't need any attraction or suspicion that we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Bliss yelled and whispered hoping that no one heard them.

Butch shrugged. "So, we just need some fake names!"

"Why not?" Bullet said. "Boomer and Butch have some already from that 'Neko-Chan' incident."

Brick nodded. "He's got a point." They all looked to the upper left of the sky, signaling a flash back.

* * *

_**(Flash back)**_

_Bunny smirked. "Oh so, these two are your boyfriends?" she stretched at the end. All three blushed but Butch and Buttercup the most. But a thought came to her mind._

_"__**YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WHORE TO HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS**__!" she screamed. Bunny smirked._

_"I know~" she sang. Buttercup was about to choke her from a distance until Bunny started to speak again._

_"So, who are they?" she asked. Butch and Boomer looked at each other nervously. Buttercup motioned them to think of something quick. God, they can be such dopes! Her sisters can absolutely NOT find out her senpai's are her past enemies!_

_"I'm Hitoshi!" Butch stated._

_"I'm Kioshi!" Boomer stated. Bunny smiled._

**_(End of Flash Back)_**

* * *

"Now that we mentioned it, that Bunny girl was cute!" Bullet exclaimed with anime hearts in his eyes. Bliss shook his head. "Okay so Butch is Hitoshi and Boomer is Kioshi. What about us?" He asked.

Boomer thought for a while then had an "Ah-ha!" Pose.

"Okay so Bliss your Dan, Bullet your Hiro, and Brick your Akio!" He exclaimed. Butch nodded.

"Now memorize them." He said. "I'll text Buttercup the names for each."

They all nodded and continued home.

* * *

**Me: What do you think! Oh and don't worry. I'll put their real names next to their fake ones.**

**Brick: I have a cool name!**

**Bullet: Mines cooler!**

**Bliss: HA! You pansies wish you had a cool name like mine!**

**Me: D-does it really matter?**

**The boys except Boomer and Butch: Yes!**

**Boomer: … Uh… She doesn't own the all-star weekend song 'sorry…' but she does own that original song.**

**Butch: It was a cool song. Any way read and review.**

**Me: *tears up* do it for the children. *Back to normal* Bye-Nii!**


	5. Episode 5: Forever in your dreams

**Me: **Yo**!**

**Buttercup: **Hey**!**

**Me: **Alright sorry guys I took so long it's just I had some MAJOR writers block.

**Blossom: **'s okay

**Bubbles: **Yeah! We're not mad!

**Bell: **There's no reason to be mad.

**Bunny: **But if you don't update again (evil stare) I'll kill you…

**Me: **0.o uh…O-okay! Buttercup you can do the disclaimer!

**Buttercup: **buttercup1999 doesn't own anything besides the story idea!

**Me: **ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Today was the day! It's the day that the boys are gonna see Buttercup and her sister's work in a cute maid outfit. No perverted thoughts, Butch, no perverted thoughts.

Right now Butch and his brothers were walking into the cafe. It was called 'The head and dive'. Kioshi (Boomer), Dan (Bliss), Hiro (Bullet), Akio (Brick) and Hitoshi (Butch) entered the building. They were greeted by five girls.

"Welcome masters!" They bowed down. Hitoshi (Butch) recognized Buttercup as one of them and Bunny as another. When they got up from bowing, the boy's eyes widened.

Buttercup, Bunny, and some other girls were wearing a black corset with green laces on Buttercup's and Purple laces on Bunny's. They had a frill short skirt that was in the color of the laces.

Bunny's eyed widened and smiled. "Haayyyy! It's the cat boy and Buttercup's two boyfriends!"

The read head raised an eyebrow. "Two boyfriends…?" She muttered, narrowing her eyes at Buttercup. She was wearing the same thing but with pink laces.

Buttercup glared at Bunny. "**THEY'RE NOT MY BOYFRIENDS**!" She screamed.

The angry one let out a sigh of relief. What weird girls. They remind Butch of his brothers.

The white haired girl looked at Bliss unemotionally. She had silver laces.

She blinked and pointed.

"Blossom, he has white hair-"

"**YOU HAVE WHITE HAIR TOO**!" Bliss cut off.

Blondie nervously sweat dropped and laughed.

"W-well seems like you boys already know Bunny and Buttercup. At least three of you do."

She smiled and said, "My name is Bubbles. Bubbles Utonium."

Red head flipped her hair out of her face and smiled

"My name is Blossom." She said proudly…Like a second Brick only without a dick.

Bunny smirked. "Well since only three of you know me, sup? The name's Bunny!" She yelled enthusiastically while putting the peace sign.

The white haired chick looked over with her no expression face. "Bell." was all she said.

The boys nodded at each other and decided to introduce themselves.

"Hi! My name's Kioshi!" Boomer said enthusiastically.

"Dan." Bliss said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Sup! My name is Hiro!" Bullet yelled out.

"Hey. I'm Akio." Brick smiled.

"It's Hitoshi." Butch muttered.

The girls smiled.

"Let us take you to your table, Masters!" They said simultaneously as they led the boys to the tables.

Bliss turned to Boomer. "Is it me or am I enjoying this too much?"

Boomer nodded. "Both."

* * *

"So let me get this straight…You work at a café cause it's _cute_?" Bullet asked with a twitching eyebrow.

The girls nodded smiling.

"Well works for me!"

_Smack!_

"OW! AKIO (Brick)! It's not like you weren't thinking the same thing!"

Brick twitched.

"**OW WHAT THE FUCK**!?"

Bunny smirked and laughed. "HA! CAT BOY'S GETTING **BEAT!**" She yelled.

Blossom twitched.

"OWW!"

Buttercup giggled. Butch rolled his eyes and noticed a conversation brewing for the blues.

* * *

Boomer smiled at Bubbles. "You have really pretty eyes Bubbles! They're so bright!" he said.

Bubbles smiled and blushed. "Thank you! But there are a lot of people with the same color."

Boomer shook his head confused. "I've never seen blue eyes that sparkle! Are you sure?"

Bubbles blushed. "You're a real flatterer Kioshi (Boomer)…It's sweet."

Boomer blushed not noticing he was flirting. "Yo-You think so?" He asked.

Bubbles nodded shyly.

…

"Kioshi (Boomer)?"

"Yeah?"

…

"Can I take your order now?" Bubbles giggled.

"Oh right!" Right on cue Boomers stomach made a noise. "Man~ I was having so much fun talking to you I didn't even notice I was starving!"

Bubbles blushed and smiled. '_He's so cute!'_

* * *

Blossom smiled at Brick. "So you've read _Enchantments_ right?"

Brick grinned. "Puhlease~ I've practically memorized it."

Blossom gasped. "No way! Because I thought they were making a play at school for it!"

Brick shot up. "You serious, Red?"

Blossom nodded. "As serious as can be! I'm playing as the part of Charlotte! The lead role! Do you wanna join?"

Brick being so caught up in the conversation nodded. "Yeah!"

_Oh shit…no one can know I go to the school!_

"You should play as Dr. Darvy! You'd be perfect." Blossoms eye sparkled as she said that.

_Oh well the Prof wouldn't mind would he?_

* * *

"So Cat boy, what do you wanna order?" Bunny said seductively. Bullet smirked.

"Cute. But not gonna work." He stated.

Bunny's hand twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about." She stated oh so innocently.

Bullet took her wrist and spun it around to see she was hiding a 'Kick Me!' sign behind her back.

"Uh huh. Typical."

Bunny smirked. "Your good~!"

Bullet nodded. "I know!"

"…"

"…"

"I've decided that…YOUR GONNA BE MY NEW PRANKING PARTNER!" Bunny squealed.

"SAY WHAT NOW!"

* * *

Bliss smiled at the girl in front of him. Bell smiled a small smile back and apologized.

"I'm sorry I'm not very social. I'm actually really shy so I can't really keep a conversation for that long." She said sadly. "I understand if you want to leave-"

"Not really." Bliss stated. Bell looked up.

"I like looking at a pretty face." He said smoothly while glancing at her.

Bell blushed.

Bliss smiled. "You know…It's always noisy from where I come from…But looking at you. I can ignore anyone and just stare at you all day."

By now Bell resembled a tomato.

"Uh-Um. C-can i-I get you s-something to eat?" She asked stuttering.

Bliss smirked. "Cute."

…

"DAN, YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE HER FAINT!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! She got distracted by my sexiness~"

"WAKE HER UP ASSHOLE!"

* * *

Butch sighed. "Calm down Buttercup."

Buttercup pouted. "Idiot made my sister faint!" She yelled back.

Butch smiled making Buttercup blush. "Shouldn't you be taking my order?"

Buttercup blinked. "Oh right! What do you need?" She clicked her pen and took out the note pad.

"Chicken curry."

"Uh huh."

"Waffle fries."

"Yup."

"Vanilla milkshake."

"Ok."

"And I want you to feed them to me."

"Alright! Wait…WHAT!"

The girls came out of nowhere grinning evilly at Buttercup.

"We'll be right back~!"

* * *

**5 minutes of struggling later!**

* * *

"I hate you all."

"We wuv you too!"

Buttercup sighed while blushing heavily and crawled onto Butch's lap.

Butch of course was enjoying this as she continued to feed him.

"Oh hold up Hitoshi. I by mistake got a bit of sauce on the corner of your lip." She said as she got a napkin to wipe it off.

As she wiped it off she noticed Butch staring at her so she looked up. Only to meet his eyes.

"_Are you afraid little Buttercup?"_

Her heart started to beat faster as she remembered her dream.

"_Do you want me to?"_

She leaned in as did Butch.

"_BUTTERCUP!"_

"Ah!" She screamed as she fell out of the chair and the rest came rushing to her aid.

"Buttercup! Are you okay?" Butch asked. But she obviously was not.

"HIM…he's back." She whispered so low the rest could barely hear her.

Blossoms eyes widened. "…What…?"

* * *

**Me:** Well I finally finished another chapter! Or episode or something…

**Butch:** You need help.

**Brick**: Let's take you to the maternity ward!

**Boomer**: Oh! They have the best food ever.

**The** **boys**: …

**Boomer**: What? I went to visit Mojo.

**The** **boys**: *Let out sigh of relief.*

**Bliss**: For a second there I thought it was some reason else.

**Bullet**: *Nods* Not really surprising thought.

**Me**: WELL READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
